Charlaine Harris
About the Author * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Dark Fantasy * Writing Style: * Books: Charlaine Harris Books Biography Charlaine Harris has been a published novelist for over twenty-five years. A native of the Mississippi Delta, she grew up in the middle of a cotton field. Now she lives in southern Arkansas with her husband, her three children, three dogs, and a duck. The duck stays outside. Though her early output consisted largely of ghost stories, by the time she hit college (Rhodes, in Memphis) Charlaine was writing poetry and plays. After holding down some low-level jobs, she had the opportunity to stay home and write, and the resulting two stand-alones were published by Houghton Mifflin. After a child-producing sabbatical, Charlaine latched on to the trend of writing mystery series, and soon had her own traditional books about a Georgia librarian, Aurora Teagarden. Her first Teagarden, Real Murders, garnered an Agatha nomination. Soon Charlaine was looking for another challenge, and the result was the much darker Lily Bard series. The books, set in Shakespeare, Arkansas, feature a heroine who has survived a terrible attack and is learning to live with its consequences. When Charlaine began to realize that neither of those series was ever going to set the literary world on fire, she regrouped and decided to write the book she’d always wanted to write. Not a traditional mystery, nor yet pure science fiction or romance, Dead Until Dark broke genre boundaries to appeal to a wide audience of people who just enjoy a good adventure. Each subsequent book about Sookie Stackhouse, telepathic Louisiana barmaid and friend to vampires, werewolves, and various other odd creatures, has drawn more readers. The Southern Vampire books are published in Japan, Great Britain, Greece, Germany, Thailand, Spain, France, and Russia. In addition to Sookie, Charlaine has another heroine with a strange ability. Harper Connelly, lightning-struck and strange, can find corpses… and that’s how she makes her living. In addition to her work as a writer, Charlaine is the past senior warden of St. James Episcopal Church, a board member of Mystery Writers of America, a past board member of Sisters in Crime, a member of the American Crime Writers League, and past president of the Arkansas Mystery Writers Alliance. She spends her "spare" time reading, watching her daughter play sports, traveling, and going to the movies. https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/17061.Charlaine_Harris Series Sookie Stackhouse series * Genre: Urban Fantasy * Theme: Vampires, Werewolves, Shifters, Faeries, more Harper Connelly series * Genre: Urban Fantasy * Theme:psychic, just a para-ability Midnight, Texas series * Genre: Urban Fantasy * Theme:psychic, (Harper Connelly spin-off) Gunnie Rose series * Genre: Urban Fantasy * Theme: Magic is acknowledged, a disintegration of America, vampires * Titles: *# An Easy Death (2018) *# A Longer Fall (2020) The Cemetery Girl Trilogy * Genre: YA Graphic Novels w: Christopher Golden / Jan 7, 2014 * Theme: girl sees spirits, lives in Cemetery Grave Sight Graphic Novel series * Genre: Graphic Novel — 2011–2012 * Theme: Other Writings Shorts & Anthologies: *4.1. Powers of Detection: Stories of Mystery & Fantasy: “Fairy Dust” (2006) *4.2. Night's Edge “Dancers in the Dark” (2004+9) *4.3. Many Bloody Returns: "Dracula Night" (2007) 5.1. Bite: “One Word Answer” (2004) *6.1. My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding: “Tacky” (2006) *7.1. Unusual Suspects: Stories of Mystery & Fantasy : “Lucky” (2008) *8.1. Wolfsbane and Mistletoe: “Gift Wrap” (2008) *9.1. Strange Brew: “Bacon” (2009) *9.2. Must Love Hellhounds: “The Britlingens Go to Hell” (2009) *9.3. Crimes by Moonlight: "Dahlia Underground" (2010) *10.1. Death's Excellent Vacation: “Two Blondes” (2010) *11.1. Home Improvement: Undead Edition: “If I Had A Hammer" (2011) *??.?. An Apple for the Creature: "Playing Possum" (2012) ~ Sookie *?. Down These Strange Streets : "Death by Dahlia" (2011) *?. Vampires: The Recent Undead : “Dahlia Underground” (2011) References Category:Urban Fantasy Authors